Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015)
thumb|218px|Imagen promocional Transformers: Robots in Disguise es una serie de televisión animada estadounidense que se produce por Hasbro Studios y Darby Pop Productions en los Estados Unidos y animada por Polygon Pictures en Japón. Es una secuela de Transformers: Prime, pero "absolutamente diferente de la última serie", por el tipo de animación. Los productores ejecutivos de Transformers Prime, Roberto Orci y Alex Kurtzman, no volverán a la nueva serie. Al igual que en Transformers: Prime, será animada por Polygon Pictures. En los Estados Unidos, la serie se estrenó el 14 de marzo de 2015. La serie fue renovada para una segunda temporada. Argumento Muchos años después de los acontecimientos de Predacons Rising, Cybertron da a luz a una nueva era de prosperidad para una nueva generación de Transformers. La Tierra ya no recuerda el conflicto Decepticon-Autobot, como Cybertronianos dejan de visitar el planeta. Bumblebee se ha convertido en un agente de policía Cybertroniana, que elige ser un humilde mantenimiento de la paz. Las cosas cambian cuando es convocado por una visión de Optimus Prime. Se piensa que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto después de restaurar Cybertron, pero Optimus le pide a Bumblebee que regrese a la Tierra por la aparición de una nueva amenaza. Con la ayuda de Sideswipe (un robot rebelde) y Strongarm (cadete de la Guardia de Élite que se asoció con él), el trío llega a la Tierra para descubrir una nave prisión de máxima seguridad que se estrelló, llamada Alchemor y a su mayordomo Fixit (un hiperactivo Mini-Con con cableado defectuoso). No tardaron en darse cuenta que la nave tenía más de cien prisioneros Decepticon dentro capsulas en éxtasis, pero todos sus presos han escapado. Ahora es su deber de recuperar todos los prisioneros Decepticon que han escapdo antes de que causen un daño mayor en la Tierra. Con la ayuda de los humanos Russell y Denny Clay y el Dinobot Grimlock (quien fue prisionero de Alchemor antes de ponerse del lado de Bumblebee). Bumblebee lleva este equipo poco confiable para proteger la Tierra de los prisioneros Decepticons liderados por Steeljaw y restaurar el orden. El grupo de Bumblebee también tiene que prepararse para la llegada del Caído de los cuales los Trece Primes se han estado preparando para Optimus Prime. Producción La serie se emitió en Hub Network y contando con las voces de Darren Criss (Glee), Constance Zimmer (House of Cards), Mitchell Whitfield (TMNT) y Ted McGinley (Married with Children).También estará como productor ejecutivo Jeff Kline (Transformers Prime), y producida por Adam Beechen. Steven Melching (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) servirá como escritor principal. La serie se estrenó en la primavera del 2015. Reparto Reparto principal * Stuart Allan - Russell Clay * Darren Criss - Sideswipe * Will Friedle - Bumblebee, Butch, Righty, Dispatcher (ep. 1), Motorist (ep. 5), Junior (ep. 7), Guardia de seguridad (ep. 10), Voz de juego (ep. 12) * Ted McGinley - Denny Clay, Capitan de la nave (ep. 3) * Khary Payton - Grimlock, Bisk, Divebomb, Presentador de noticias (ep. 1), Papá (ep. 7), Operador (ep. 10), Robot (ep. 15) * Mitchell Whitfield - Fixit, Groundskeeper (ep. 4), Personal del museo (ep. 5), Anunciador de TV (ep. 11) * Constance Zimmer - Strongarm, Filch, Matronly Docente (ep. 1), Computador de la nave (ep. 18) Reparto adicional * Troy Baker - Steeljaw, Vector Prime, Arnold (ep. 6), Conductor del carro azul (ep. 14) * Eric Bauza - Drift, Headlock, Pseudo, Lt. Ziegler (ep. 17), Look-Out (ep. 23), Turista femenina (ep. 24), Policía (ep. 26) * Ted Biaselli - Octopunch * Kate Bond - Casey (ep. 19) * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime * Jim Cummings - Clampdown * Eddie Deezen - Ped * John DiMaggio - Groundpounder, Farnum (ep. 19) * Bailey Gambertoglio - Hank * Gil Gerard - Megatronus/The Fallen * Jackée Harry - Zizza * Mark Hildreth - Scowl, Anunciador automatizado (ep. 22) * David Hunt - Chop Shop * John Katovsich - Larry LaRue (ep. 7) * David Kaye - Hammerstrike * Tom Kenny - Nightstrike, Policía (ep. 15) * Arif S. Kinchen - Jazz * Andy Milder - Quillfire * Liam O'Brien - Underbite, Kickback, Guardia del museo de Cybertron #1 (ep. 1) * Adrian Pasdar - Micronus Prime * Kevin Pollak - Fracture, Capitán (ep. 14) * Kevin Michael Richardson - Terrashock, Narrador de la galería (ep. 5) * John Steven Rocha - Springload * Daniel Roebuck - Malodor, Voz del computador (ep. 13) * Charlie Schlatter - Vertebreak * Roger Craig Smith - Slipstream, Jetstorm, Airazor * Kath Soucie - Guia de turistas (ep. 24) * Frank Stallone - Thunderhoof * Raymond Stein - Policía (ep. 7) * Kristy Wu - Windblade, Presentadora de noticias (ep. 5), Voz de la mujer (ep. 10), Piloto (ep. 23) Episodios #Piloto, primera parte #Piloto, segunda parte #Thrust exercises #More than meets the eye #W.W.O.D.? #As The Kospego Commands! #Collect 'Em All #True Colors #Rumble In The Jungle #Can You Dig It? #Adventures In Bumblebee-Sitting! Vídeos Transformers Robots in Disguise - EXCLUSIVE First Look|Trailer Transformers Robots In Disguise (2015) Opening|Opening ru:Трансформеры: Роботы под прикрытиемfi:Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015)de:Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) en:Robots in Disguise (2015) Categoría:Series